


(H)Ours

by VkFujan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angst, Gen, No Incest, No Plot/Plotless, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VkFujan/pseuds/VkFujan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for George to clean the dust on their- his dorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(H)Ours

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a silly poem.

Its 2 a.m.  
Slow pace to our-  
To my room  
The set hour

Partying outside  
Music shaking the walls  
I’m trembling too  
Not the same reason though

You greet me at the door  
You turn on your chair  
You lift your head from your project  
You just kick your blanket and snore

How long has it been  
Since I was full?  
Since you mirrored me  
Since I mirrored you

It wasn’t supposed to be this hard  
A two piece puzzle  
wasn’t supposed to part  
Where the fuck are you?

The frontier stares at me  
I stare back  
Where was I?  
Where were we?

Oh right, cleaning  
Your bed, your desk  
The things you were  
To me

You are sitting on the edge of bed  
Every mirror for me is Erised  
Don’t judge my actions  
Just smile and stare

I could not light the room  
The yellow lamp too warm  
Too cozy  
Too you

The lamppost outside  
Will have to do  
I remember the snowy quarrels  
I miss you

Your bright smile vanished  
Darkened my world  
I can only see in shades of gray  
Not that I look at anything as worth

Now I can’t take the light  
I chose not too  
So I can excuse myself  
To be a mess without you

My trained numbness kicking  
I’m ready for my task  
To profane your sacred place  
To get rid of the last

And I do not think  
About what I do  
The box is ready  
I’m just a thief stealing you

The picture you sneaked of me  
Box.  
The picture of us with our bikes  
Box.  
The picture close-up of you  
Teardrop, Box.

Numb. Numb.  
Do not look.  
But don’t forget  
Don’t regret

Your sticky keyboard  
Box.  
Your worn-out notebook  
Box.  
Your key-chain of cats  
Box.

“Why is everything so dead here?”  
I hear they say  
They light the room  
Suddenly all I did not want to handle  
Stared through

Looking straight into my eyes  
Waiting for an answer  
You just used to read my mind  
I don’t think I can handle it

The scarf we exchanged  
Box.

“I’m just cleaning  
some of my brother’s… stuff.”  
“Oh, nice.  
Where is he?”  
Where are you?

There used to be two I am  
“Dead.”  
Now there isn’t one past me.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language so, although I ran through it a considerable amount of times, if you find any misspelling/misusing errors, tell me.
> 
> Just a little something that came into my mind. They are in the University of Hogwarts, no magic. I'm starting to realize my thing for non-magical AUs.  
> Fred died overrun by a car.  
> It really hurt to just tag one of them.  
> Okay, I'm feeling really silly for posting this...


End file.
